Go Away
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Classic story of secret love


Go Away Chapter 1 I Quit

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**

"Ahhh!" I scream as I land on the pavement 10ft form where Boomer threw me. My sisters fly over to me making the boys chase after them, "Bubbles, are you alright?" Blossom asks concerned her face hovering over mine as I flutter my eyes open. "Uh, yeah I think so" I say as she helps me to my feet. "God, Bubbles did you seriously have to get thrown... agian. You just bacically let the boys go free with the things they stole, so congratulations you such a hero." Buttercup complained, "It's not my fault, Boomer's the one who threw me like a sack of hay over his shoulder." I say getting defensive. "Of course it's your fault. You too damn weak and always will be, admit it now rather than later. I mean c'mon you slow us down everytime, and we always leave halfway through the fight because poor little you got hurt. Your 16 years old now you should be able to be strong and smart enough to keep Boomer at bay but you can't even do that. Blossom and I would have the boys where they should be in not even an hour if not for you. You shouldn't even be a Powerpuff Girl anymore, your just a wasted space and time. I hope your happy you just let the boys get away with 1,000 dollars stolen from the bank yet agian." She says then does a snobby snort and turns her back on me. I fight back the tears "Buttercup!" Blossom warned but she just shrug it off, Blossom turned to me her hand confortly on my arm "I'm sure she didn't mean it." Blossom says smiling a little that I know was forced because we both know she ment it. "Yes, she did." I say quietly and flew away crying, hearing in the distance "What the hell is your problem, Buttercup?" Blossom said.

I fly to the school rooftop and sit on the edge with my knees to my chest, crying. I take off my Powerpuff Girl necklace. Professor made us each a necklace that have the initials PPG in our signature color when we were 8 years old. I wore it everyday since with pride but now that I look at it I think maybe Buttercup was right, I'm not fit to be a Powerpuff Girl anymore. I hold it in my right hand by the black chord, dangling as I bury my head in my knees and cry some more. It's what I do best.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" a voice said that I know all to well. I wipe my eyes and sniff "What do you want?" I ask quietly, "Why aren't you wearing your Powerpuff Girl necklace?" he asks me, "I quit." I say. "Y-you quit?" he asks surprised, I turn to look at him taking in his long red-orange hair in a ponytail wearing that same stupid red hat, his broad chest and shoulders and strong arms and hands that are gentle and soft, his hansome face strong square jaw and ruby red eyes gazing into my puffy red tear filled splochy sky blue wide eyes. "You heard me." I said. "Why?" he asks sitting down next to me, looking at me waiting for an answer. "I'm not good enough." I say but he just laughs "Not good enough? Are you kidding me, your plenty good enough." he said, I flinched at his laugh "How would you know?" I ask him challanging him my lips pursed and gaze narrowed.

"Because I know you Bubbles Utonium. You are good there's descibing you any other way except for maybe angel."he says voice steady then lowered when he called me an angel. I laugh lightly "Angel? Really, I doubt I would be descibed as an angel. Air head, slow, weak, not smart, exciable at every little thing people would describe me as but not an angel." I say, "And how do you describe yourself?" he asks, I open my mouth to say something but my words get caught in my throat so I shake my head and shrug. "Why do you care what people think of you? You let them deside who you'll be, don't you realize that?" he says, I look into his eyes that have never held such passion and confidence.

I stay silent a loss for words, "Your perfectly fine just being yourself, you shouldn't care who's saying what about you, it should only matter what you think of yourself. By the way Buttercup is a bitch for saying that to you, your stronger than you think. We get away with our crimes because Buttercup's too busy complaining to even notice our escape." he cracks a smirk at that then continues "You shouldn't quit, I'd miss watching you kick Boomer's ass." he smirks down at me our faces inches apart he parts his lips and hesitatly kisses me, I kiss him back. He pulls away were both alittle breathless and light headed from the kiss, he smiles "I love doing that." he says, I laugh.

He gets the necklace out of my hand and puts it back on around my neck "There it's where it should be." he said, I smile up at him and kiss him. I pull away and just hug him, have him close to me. I rest my head on the shoulder of my 6ft 2in Rowdyruff Boy who keeps on coming into my life when I always need someone to get me through. What can I say? I fell for him and he fell for me, I just hate that we really can't be together, but if behind my family's back in secret is the only way to be with him then that's what I'd do. He'd go through hell and back just to get to me. "I have to go" he said, I nod "I know but I wish you didn't have to." I say. "Me too." He says then kisses my forehead down to my temple to my cheak and to my lips, I pull him toward me and he lifts me up spins me around still kissing me then puts me down and pulls away. "I love you." he says taking in my sent as I take in his "I love you, too." I say and then just like that he's gone. I fly home ignoring Professor's and Blossom's where were you qurstions and go up in my room get ready for bed and then collaspe on my cushiony bed falling asleep.


End file.
